


Stroll

by miscnine



Series: "Ris, Write More" Challenge [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/miscnine
Summary: Really self-indulgent short fic about Jimon walking to their date. =)
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: "Ris, Write More" Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stroll

Simon’s hands were wound around Jace’s left arm as the two walked the streets. He gave no shit even though he knew he looked like the clingiest lover. The action also kind of made everything two times harder than they should be. He was just content with the knowledge that Jace is comfortable doing this now. With him, too. 

Simon smiled when Jace casually put his left hand in his pocket as if the weight of Simon’s hands were his own.

They continued walking their lax pace when Simon felt Jace slightly tense his biceps and triceps to announce their existence, _again_. 

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Simon tilted his head at him.

“What?” Jace looked at his boyfriend, still pulling them forward.

“The- the flexing thing,” Simon squeezed Jace’s upper arm with furrowed eyebrows and a small smile. “You're gorgeous, babe. I know that, quite personally too.”

“You hold it all the time,” Jace tried to say nonchalantly. “And as your boyfriend, I’m kind of always motivated to impress you.” 

“You mean to say: the alpha male in you is literally telling you that you have to prove that you’re a good mate who can protect us,” Simon lifted his eyebrows, slowing them to a stop. People walked around and passed by them without giving a second glance.

“Well, actually…” Jace quirked his lips, shaking his head slowly.

“The alpha male in you is an idiot because I need no man.” Simon smirked, tugging them forward. He looked intently into Jace’s eyes and softened his smile. “But you know I want you.”

“And you have me,” Jace nodded and allowed a small smile. “Meanwhile, I still want to have that coffee.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Your aversion to verbalization of affection is very alpha male of you.”

“You’re really pushing that comparison, babe.” Jace used his right hand to fix Simon’s right hand into his left, before he shrugged. “It doesn’t kill me to be romantic. I just believe in timing.” 

Jace kissed Simon’s cheek and grinned. “I absolutely adore you, Simon.”

Simon’s smile grew into an ecstatic grin. “Oh my fuck. That was cute, though? What’s next? Dancing in the rain? Sugary-sweet nicknames? Serenading?”

“ _ What’s next _ is coffee. Then that movie. Like we planned. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr blogs and feel free to prompt chat me there 😊  
> [unstrrdy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unstrrdy) for fanfic updates and stan things  
> [anotherdailypromptgenerator](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anotherdailypromptgenerator) where I post prompts every day + you can request too   
> [rrealphtgrphy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rrealphtgrphy) where I post my shots


End file.
